A system (e.g., a telecommunications system) may include a variety of communication devices utilizing various protocols and interfaces. Testing the functionality of such a variety of communication devices, protocols, and interfaces may be a daunting task. For example, some communication devices may provide audio or voice signals during normal operation. Testing the quality of such audio or voice signals may typically be a manual and time consuming task.